Puppensammlung
14. September Hallo mein Name ist Miyoko und dies ist meine Geschichte, Es war die 2. Pause, gleich würde die 5.Stunde beginnen. Ich war im Schulgebäude und starrte aus dem Fenster, runter auf den Schulhof, wo meine Mitschüler sich unterhielten und lachten. Ich wollte nicht zu ihnen runter und mich mit ihnen abgeben, denn ich hasste Menschen und war am liebsten für mich alleine, denn ich war eine berüchtigte Einzelgängerin. Vermutlich lag das aber auch daran, dass mich die meisten Menschen für eine Geistesgestörte hielten. Das war mir allerdings egal, denn war brauchte schon Freunde? Die Schulklingel läutete und ich ging wieder ins Klassenzimmer zurück. Neben mir liefen weitere Schüler her, doch ich beachtete sie nicht. Eigentlich waren mir meine Mitmenschen nichts weiter als eine "parasitäre Nebenexistenz", noch bei manchen Menschen bekomme ich jedoch so ein seltsames Gefühl, ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, es ist so wie diese sogenannte "Liebe auf den ersten Blick", nur es ist nicht das, sondern eher, ich weiß auch nicht...bei manchen Menschen bekomme ich dieses Gefühl und denke "das ist der perfekte Mensch für mich, den muss ich unbedingt in meiner Sammlung haben". So war es auch heute, da war dieses bildhübsche Mädchen, dass die Treppe hochstieg und sofort bekam ich dieses Gefühl, sie war einfach perfekt, sie hatte haselnussbraunes Haar und große blaue Augen. Außerdem trug sie ein gelb-grünes Minikleid. Sie war einfach wunderschön und so perfekt. Ich musste sie in meiner Sammlung haben. Ich würde sie aber zu etwas noch Perfekterem machen, ich würde sie in eine menschliche Puppe verwandeln. Das war meine größte Leidenschaft, schon seit ich ein Kleinkind war, war ich von Pathologie besessen, meine Leidenschaft für Tote geht sogar so weit, dass ich selbst Tote präpariere und mit ihnen umgehe, als wären sie lebendig. In den restlichen zwei Stunden konnte ich nicht aufhören an dieses Mädchen zu denken. Als die Schule aus war, sah ich sie, alleine im Schulhof stehen. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und schaute sie an, sehr lange an, da schaute sie auch mich an und ich zuckte zusammen, dann starten wir uns beide an und ich hoffte sie würde mich jetzt nicht für komisch halten, währenddessen überlegte ich auch wie ich sie am besten anspreche und wir Freundinnen werden, eigentlich bin ich nur an einer Freundschaft mit einem Menschen interessiert, damit ich ihr Vertrauen gewinne und sie so leichter töten kann. Plötzlich riss mich eine Stimme aus dem Gedanken "Hey, wieso guckst du mich so an?", sagte das Mädchen, ich war froh darüber, dass sie mich zuerst ansprach, Menschen ansprechen war nämlich nicht meine Art, denn ich war etwas schüchtern. "Ich finde dich einfach nur hübsch und weil du ganz allein warst, hatte ich vor dich anzusprechen.", antwortete ich. "Danke sehr", bedankte sich das Mädchen. "Hast du vielleicht hunger? Wie wäre es wenn ich dir was ausgebe?" fragte ich etwas verunsichert. "Ja,sehr gerne". Antwortete das Mädchen. Wir gingen also zu einer Dönerbude und ich gab ihr einen aus. Nach dem Essen fragte mich das Mädchen, ob wir uns heute Mittag treffen wollten. Ich stimmte natürlich zu. Beim Zurücklaufen fragte mich das Mädchen: "Wie heißt du eigentlich? Wegen all dem Essen, haben wir glatt vergessen uns vorzustellen.Mein Name ist Aoi Yamazaki.""Das ist aber ein schöner Name und ich heiße Miyoko Saki",sagte ich. "Und jetzt will ich noch wissen, wie alt du bist. Ich bin übrigens 18",erzählte Aoi. "Dann bist du jünger als ich, denn ich bin 19 .",sagte ich zu Aoi gewand. Jetzt fragst du dich bestimmt, wie ein Serienkiller wie ich nur so jung sein kann, tja, ich war schon immer wenig „anders". "Was sollen wir denn heut' Mittag machen?",fragte Aoi nach. "Wie wär's wenn du mich besuchst?", schlug ich Aoi vor."Sehr gerne,doch",meinte sie lächenld,"Wo wohnst du denn, Miyoko?""In der Nähe des alten Krankenhauses, das ist nicht weit von hier, du wirst es finden." "Ok, ich werde es mit meinem Iphone 6, googeln"."Angeberin, so toll ist das Iphone 6 doch gar nicht.", dachte ich insgeheim, vielleicht war ich auch neidisch, weil ich noch mein altes Samsung-Smartphone benutzte. "Um wie viel Uhr soll ich kommen?". Schon wieder wurde ich aus meinem Gedanken gerissen und ich hatte mich für eine Sekunde erschreckt. "Ähm...machen wir um 15 Uhr aus?" "Von mir aus, wenn deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben?" "Meine Eltern haben schon lange nichts mehr dagegen",dachte ich traurig. "Nein, es ist völlig ok wenn du mich besuchst, weisst du meine Alten arbeiten den ganzen Tag als Ärzte im Krankenhaus, die bekommen eh nichts mit", das war gelogen, denn in Wahrheit waren meine lieben Eltern tot, du fragst dich warum? Sie starben vergangenes Jahr bei einem Autounfall. Wir verabschiedeten uns Beide und ich lief wieder alleine zum nächsten Kiosk, dort kaufte ich mir eine Cola und lief dann weiter zur Bushaltestelle. Der Bus hielt nun an und ich stieg ein, gab dem Fahrer 150¥ und sagte: "Zum alten Krankenhaus, bitte". Ich ging in die hinterste Reihe und starrte auf dem Fenster. Für einen Moment war ich geistig völlig abwesend, bis mich etwas aufhören ließ, eine Frau sagte zur Anderen. „Die will wirklich zum alten Krankenhaus". „Was ist denn daran so besonders?", fragte die Andere. „Naja, in dem Nachbarhaus sollen immer wieder komische Dinge vorgefallen sein. Leute verschwinden spurlos in dem Haus seit die Besitzer letztes Jahr bei einem Autounfall verstarben. Ich weiß nicht ob da was dran ist, da das ja nur eine lächerliche Legende ist.", meinte die erste Frau. Der Autounfall, der Tag an dem meine Psyche endgültig völlig kaputt ging, meine Schizophrenie immer schlimmer, die Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Ich könnte dieses Geschehen nie verkraften und quälende Ängste verfolgen mich bist heute. Seitdem war ich nicht mehr so wie vorher, ich hatte eine zweite Persönlichkeit, sie war definitiv nicht ich, sie war ein böser Dämon, der begann in meinem Kopf zum Leben zu erwachen. Ich gab ihr sogar einen Namen, ich nannte sie "Nagori", sie ist eine eiskalte Killerin, die in meinem Körper tötet, doch jeder glaubt ich wäre die Mörderin, doch nein das bin nicht ich! Jeder sieht nur meinen Körper, jeder sieht wie mein Körper die Menschen tötet, nur keiner kann in meinen Kopf sehen, keiner kann meine Psyche sehen, keiner weiß, dass es Nagori war, die tötete. Das bin ich nicht! Verstehst du was ich meine? Nagori ist ein Monster! Sie hasst mich, sie schreit mich an und das Schlimmste ist, sie verletzt mich, jeder denkt ich verletze mich selbst, doch es ist Nagori. Ich kann das Messer nicht weg legen, es ist als wäre ich ferngesteuert, das Messer sticht immer tiefer in meine Haut. Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen, als ich zurück an diesen "Vorfall" und über meine Krankheit nach dachte. Denken die Leute etwa dass ich so sein WILL? Denken die ernsthaft ich WILL das ganze? Nein, wenn ich es nur könnte, wenn ich nur die Chance hätte, nicht so zu sein wie ich bin, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht ich, aber leider geht das ja nicht. Naja, ich will dich jetzt nicht die ganze Zeit mit meiner Schizophrenie voll jammern. Zurück ins hier und jetzt. Der Bus hielt an und ich stieg aus. Ich lief die dunkle unheimliche Straße entlang. Ich ging weiter, bis ich das dunkle, vermoderte Anwesen erblickte, die von ein paar kahlen Bäumen verdeckt wurde, dieses einst luxuriöse Anwesen, ist mein Haus. Ich ging auf die Tür zu, kramte meinen Schlüssel aus meiner flauschigen Kunstfelltasche und öffnete sie. Sofort kam mir ein fauliger, allerdings vertrauter Geruch entgegen. Ich ging die Treppen in mein Zimmer hoch. Ich öffnete auch diese Tür und betrat mein Zimmer. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und begrüßte die Leiche neben mir. Ich sagte der Leiche "Ich bin wieder zurück, Liebster." Darf ich dir vorstellen? Das ist mein Ex-freund, er hatte mir das Herz gebrochen und ich ihm das Genick. Er verließ mich einfach, doch ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. So brachte ich ihn einfach um und präparierte ihn. Nun können wir für immer zusammen sein. Ist das nicht toll?? Ich stand auf und begrüßte die anderen Leichen meiner Sammlung. Ich ging zu meiner toten besten Freundin hinüber, die das gleiche Schicksal erlitt wie mein Exfreund, und sagte zu ihr: "Heute wirst du eine neue Freundin bekommen, freust du dich?". Ich lächelte sie an. "Ja? Das freut mich." Ich schaute ihren toten Körper von oben bis unten an. "Soll ich dir etwas Schönes anziehen?", fragte ich und ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank hinüber. Ich öffnete ihn und holte eins meiner teuren Kleider raus. Ich zog meiner toten Freundin das pinke, niedliche Kleid an und schleppte sie zum Spiegel. "Gefällt es dir?" Ich setzte sie wieder auf einen roten Lederstuhl und stieg die Treppen wieder hinab. Ich ging in die Küche und setzte mich an den Küchentisch. Wenig später ich stand auf warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "In wenigen Minuten müsste sie kommen", sagte ich zu mir selbst. Ich sah auf die Uhr und lächelte wieder. Eine Minute später erblickte ich Aoi auf der Straße. Ob sie das Haus findet? Ja, dass tat sie. Als ich das Klingeln hörte, stand ich auf und rannte zu der Tür. Ich öffnete sie. "Hey", begrüßte mich Aoi."Komm doch rein", sagte ich freundlich. Ich führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Wir setzten uns aufs schwarze Ledersofa. Aoi schaute sich um, dann bemerkte sie: "Das ist aber ein großes Haus." "Das stimmt und wenn man hier allein wohnt, ist es schon ziemlich einsam und verlassen." "Wieso allein wohnt? Wohnen deine Eltern nicht hier?", fragte Aoi. "Ähm doch, aber sie sind den ganzen Tag weg und kommen nur am Wochenende", erklärte ich ihr. Dann saßen wir da und schwiegen uns an. Da fragte Aoi: "Ich müsste mal auf die Toilette, erklärst du mir den Weg?" „Du musst nach Oben und dann links abbiegen." "Geht klar", meinte Aoi. Sie stand auf und ging die morsche, alte Treppe hinauf, von der Gestein und Putz fiel. Ich ging zurück in die Küche und wühlte in der Küchenschublade nach einem für einen Mord geeignetem Messer. Während ich das tat, ging Aoi die vermoderten, dunklen Gänge des Hauses entlang, auf der Suche nach dem Klo. Endlich hatte ich ein perfektes Messer gefunden. Als ich die Treppen hinauf gehen wollte, hörte ich ihren entsetzten Schrei, sie hatte wohl meine hübsche Leichensammlung gefunden. Ich rannte mit dem schärfsten und größten Schlachtermesser die Treppen hinauf, lief durch die dunklen stickigen Gänge, bis ich Aoi auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert und sichtlich verängstigt mit Tränen in den Augen erblickte. Ich ging zu ihr hinüber und beugte mich über sie. "Das...is..is..t...kra..nk...wirklich krank.", brachte sie mit Tränen erstickter und vor Angst zitternden Stimme heraus. "Du hältst mich also auch für krank?", fragte ich mit gereizter Stimme. "Für was denn sonst? Das ist widerlich, richtig widerlich", meinte Aoi immer noch entsetzt. Ich wurde langsam wütend. Ich war im Inbegriff mit dem Messer auf die verängstigte Aoi einzustechen. Aoi stieß einen völlig verängstigten Schrei aus und hielt die Hände schützend über ihren Kopf, als die Klinge fast ihren Kopf durchbohrt hätte. Aoi begann noch mehr zu weinen und zu schreien. "Es tut mir so leid", sagte Miyoko, die wieder ein wenig Kontrolle gewann . Aoi blickte auf. "Es tut mir so leid, ich will eigentlich nicht töten, doch wenn ich erst einmal die Marionette meiner bösen zweiten Persönlichkeit bin, dann habe ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Es fühlt sich jedes mal so an als wäre ich ferngesteuert, wenn meine zweite Persönlichkeit meinen Körper in Besitz nimmt und nach ihren scheußlichen Taten erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr." Aoi schaute mich schockiert und wortlos an. "Genau so ist es jetzt auch, es tut mich so leid wenn ich dich jetzt töte." Aoi begann zu wimmern. "Wenn ich dich jetzt gleich töte, vergiss nicht das ich es nicht war die dich umbrachte, sondern meine zweite Persönlichkeit. Das bin nämlich nicht ich, das bin nicht ich." Nachdem ich diesen Satz beendete, nahm meine zweite Persönlichkeit wieder Besitz von diesem Körper ein. Ich erhob das Messer und sagte zu Aoi: "Keine Angst, aus dir werde ich etwas ganz Besonderes machen, du wirst einfach perfekt werden und jetzt sei für immer still." Aoi schrie auf als die Klinge auf sie zu raste und sich in ihre Brust bohrte. Sofort breitete sich dunkelrotes Blut über den Boden aus. "Was mache ich denn jetzt mit ihr? Ach ja, ich wollte ja etwas Besonderes aus ihr machen." dachte ich. Ich hob ihren toten Körper vom Boden auf und trug ihn in den "Arbeitsraum", dabei besudelte ich mich mit ihrem Blut, doch das machte mir nichts. Ich legte ihren Körper auf einen wie ein OP-Tisch aussehenden Tisch. Ich ging zum Schrank hinüber und holte einen weißen OP-Kittel von meinen toten Eltern heraus und zog diesen an. Ich legte einen Mundschutz an, wie es die echten Ärzte taten und nahm ein Skalpell zur Hand. Ich setzte es zwischen ihren beiden Schlüsselbeinen an und zog dann einen Schnitt bis unter ihren Bauchnabel. Ich öffnete die Wunde und holte die Organe heraus. Jetzt war der Kopf an der Reihe. Alles musste ersetzt werden. Auch die Zähne ersetzte ich durch Neue. Meine Wände und der Boden waren mit dem dunkelrotem Blut des Körpers getränkt und ein beißender Geruch überflutete das Zimmer. Ich musste das Gefühl des Übels unterdrücken. So endlich geschafft, ich muss zugeben, das war nicht der schönste Anblick. Ich sah mir ihre Hände an, ihre Nägel sahen grauenvoll aus. Ich nahm mir eine Zange und fing an die Nägel abzureißen. Ich holte eine kleine Schachtel in der sich Kunstnägel befanden und fing an sie ihr an zukleben. Jetzt musste die Leiche nur noch präpariert werden, dann war mein Meisterwerk vollbracht. Ich schlitze die Bäuche von ein paar alten Teddybären auf und entnahm deren Füllung. Mit der Füllung stopfte ich den Leichnam aus. Ich ging zum Chemikalienschrank und holte eine hochgiftige Substanz heraus. Ich öffnete den Deckel des Gefäßes und überschüttete die Leiche mit der Konservierungsflüssigkeit. Danach ließ ich mein Meisterwerk eine Weile trocknen und nahm dann Nadel und Faden aus dem Schubfach, um den Körper wieder zusammen zuflicken. Ich setzte mein vollendetes Werk auf einen Stuhl und ging langsam um sie herum. Sie ist einfach perfekt und wunderhübsch. Nun brauchte sie nur noch ein schönes Kleid. Ich holte ein schwarzes Kleid aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog es meiner neuen menschlichen Puppe an. Ich betrachtete sie und lachte. "Wie hübsch du doch aussiehst. Gefällt es dir auch so wie mir?" fragte ich mein Püppchen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende